30 day otp challenge
by Doodlez2012
Summary: As the title said, 30 day otp challenge I found floating around on tumblr. Human teenage AU.
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**A/N: I found this challenge on tumblr which was called "30 day otp challenge." Basically it had 30 prompts and you pick pairing of your choice and your write or draw something to go along with those prompts. I can't draw so obviously I choose writing. So there should be 30 chapters in this, hopefully, I want to make it all coherent with each other, not just 30 really random one-shots. **

**Obviously I choose destiel as my pairing to write! **

**Hopefully this will be updated once a day for 30 days! That is going to be my goal. **

**This will be a teenage human au because I'm just not into writing hunter!Dean and AngelorfallenorEndverse!Cas. So umm yeah, sorry if that's what you were looking for. **

**Ad Libitium 'verse will still be updated when I get around to it, I'm not forgetting it while I do this. I'm too attached to Ad Libitium to forget about it right now. Don't worry! **

**That's it! Enjoy?**

**-Carly**

* * *

It was cold. Like really fucking cold. Dean would swear that his ass was literally going to freeze off, it was so cold. He had been standing outside for about ten minuets when he heard Castiel shuffle up next to him. Dean took time from blowing on his hands to warm them up to look up at Castiel.

"Hello, Dean" Castiel said looking at Dean.

Dean eyed Castiel, who had his hands shoved in his coat pockets.

"Hey Cas." Dean replied before turning his attention back to his hands which he was certain were going to fall off now from the few moments that he hadn't been trying to warm them.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked.

"Peachy." Dean gritted out, annoyed with everything right now. Annoyed with the cold, annoyed with his hands, annoyed with Castiel and his fucking coat that looked warm and expensive and annoyed with the fact that Castiel probably didn't feel like his hands were going to fall off.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Locked keys in car." Castiel narrowed his eyes and turned to to the drivers window to see that Dean, had in fact, locked his keys in his car.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said turning back around, his breath puffing out in little clouds.

"Not you fault." Dean mumbled through his hands as he held them up to his mouth to try to warm them.

"What are you doing Dean?"

"Trying to warm my hands up, it's fucking cold out." Dean said rubbing his hands together.

"Here." Castiel said taking his hands out of his pockets and holding them towards Dean. Dean just stared at them. "What?"

"You aren't wearing any gloves?"

"No, my pockets are adequate enough. Here."

"What?"

"Take my hands." Castiel said reaching over and grabbing Dean's hands. He flinched as soon as he touched Dean's hands. "Cold. How did they get that cold?"

"I feel like my fingers are going to fall off, well they would feel like that if I could actually feel my fingers."

"Come on," Castiel said taking Dean's hands between his own and rubbing softly. "Your hands are really cold Dean."

"I know, I know." Dean muttered.

"This isn't working." Castiel said after about a minuet. "My hands are getting cold too, here, we'll do this." Castiel took one of Dean's hands into each of his own and shoved them into his coat pockets, causing Dean to move so that he was standing right in front of Castiel, almost pressed up against him. Castiel started rubbing Deans hands, and not too long afterwards, Dean started to feel his hands warming up. "Better?"

"Uhh, thanks Cas." By now Dean's hands were warm enough but neither of them made any attempt to move. It was slightly awkward, both of them could agree, though they never mentioned it to each other. They only moved when Dean saw his father driving into the parking lot, with the extra key. "Thanks Dad." Dean said hoping that his dad would think the blush on his cheeks was just from the cold.

"Try not to lock yourself out again." John Winchester said.

"Won't happen again." Dean said giving his dad a mock salute before turning back to his baby and unlocking her, grabbing his key and handing the extra back to John. "I'll see you at home."

"Bye Mr. Winchester." Castiel said announcing his presence to Dean's father who only gave a stiff nod before driving away. "I don't think your father likes me." Castiel said watching the truck with John Winchester in it drive away.

"No one really knows what my father likes. Do you need a ride home?"


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

**A/N: Day 2 prompt was cuddling somewhere, and I came up with this. **

**Yep. **

**Enjoy! **

**-Carly**

* * *

"What are we doing Dean?"

"Just wait."

"Dean-"

"Keep your eyes close. We're almost there." Castiel sighed but continued to let Dean push him forward and up, what seemed to be a grass hill.

"It's cold."

"It's the middle of winter at night, of course it's cold. Keep going. Don't look."

"I'm not looking Dean, I'm just cold." After a few more steps Dean stopped and moved to the side of Castiel, his arm sliding across Castiel's back to his shoulder.

"Okay, you can look." Castiel opened his eyes to find himself standing a hill with the town streched out in front of him and a clear night so that he was able to see the stars.

"What are we doing here Dean?" Castiel asked turing to look at Dean, who shurgged and turned his face away from Cas's to fake a cough into his hands.

"You said you wanted to get out of the house."

"So you take me here?"

"I needed to get out of the house too?"

"So you take us here?"

"Just enjoy the view." Castiel just smirked and leaned into Dean's touch resting his head on Dean's shoulder.


	3. Day 3: Watching a Movie

**A/N: Day three of the 30 day otp challenge. The prompt was Gaming/watching a movie. And this was what I came up with. **

**Sorry for it's shortness, if that bothers you. I'll try to make other ones longer? **

**-Carly**

* * *

"Whatcha doing?" Sam asked when he came home that night. He had walked into the dark living room, the television being the only source of light, to find Dean and Castiel sitting on the couch, Dean with an arm thrown across the back of the couch and Castiel resting his head on it.

"Nothing Sam," Dean replied, eyes not leaving the TV. That was Dean's warning for Sam to leave and not ask any questions.

Sam looked between the two of them, Castiel finally lifting his eyes to meet Sams before they went straight back to whatever movie the two of them were watching. Sam rolled his eyes and turned to head upstairs to his room.

They were both being ridiculous. Whether they knew it or not, they were dating.

Though Sam couldn't decide if he wanted them to figure it out already or not. He wasn't ever going to be ready to possibly walk into the house and find the two of them in various states of dress on the couch. But the two of them dancing around each other was almost as painful to watch as picturing the first scenario.

About an hour after Sam had gotten home, he heard the front door open Dean and Cas's voices. Sam knew for a fact that the movie had ended forty minutes before and there had been a suspicious lack of noise coming from the living room and now Dean was standing at the door talking quietly with Castiel.

"Get a room." Sam shouted down laughing to himself, he heard Dean mutter a "fuck" before shouting.

"Shut up Sam." The door closed not too long after that and Sam heard Dean stomp up the stairs and slam his own door. He was lucky that their parents weren't home at the moment.

Oh and Dean and Cas were so dating. Sam was calling it right then and there.


	4. Day 4: On a Date

**A/N: Day four's prompt was "on a date." **

**I had a bit of writers block while trying to write this so sorry about quality of this one! **

**I still hope you enjoy it! **

**-Carly**

* * *

He was going on a date with Dean. A date, date. Dean had actually called it a date. Why had Dean asked him on a date? Sure there had been the moment in the parking lot three weeks ago, and the hill thing two weeks ago and of course the movie the week before. None of those things had been "dates" per say, close and if asked and mentioned in the right way they could be called dates-well except the parking lot thing, that was not a date in any shape or form.

Okay, so Dean had walked away saying "It's a date" but that still counts as asking him on a date, right? Right? He had never said that before to him.

Castiel was confused.

"Do you and this hill have a love affair?" Castiel asked as Dean led him up the hill once again.

"Would you be jealous if we did?" Dean teased lightly.

"I don't know, should I?" Castiel turned to smirk at Dean who ducked his head and let out a huff of laughter.

"Just get up the damn hill." Dean said giving Castiel a light push forward to which Castiel just smiled and continued trudging up the hill.

Castiel got to the top and turned around to see Dean a few steps behind him trying to warm his hands again.

"You should really invest in some gloves." Dean only grumbled words that Castiel couldn't make out. "What are we doing up here again?"

"I needed to get out of the house again."

"So you make plans hours in advance?"

"Just shut up." Dean said grabbing Castiel's hand and dragging him over to what looked like Dean had set up some sort of area, complete with a blanket and food and candles. Well Castiel _thought_ Dean had set it up until he heard a muttered "you've got to be kidding me" come from Dean.

Castiel turned to look at Dean. "What-?"

"Sam must have come up here, because I did not set out any of-" Dean stopped when sound of violins playing started creating, what one might call, a romantic feeling. "Sam!" Dean bellowed. No one answered.

"Actually this feels more like Gabriel. Maybe our brothers teamed up?" Castiel suggested trying to look anywhere but at Dean because really, now things were just a bit awkward.

"Let's just go. Forget whatever happened here." Dean said reaching out for Castiel but instead grabbing his coat pocket. His hand slipped and out came a small foil package that fell to the ground. Dean reached down to grab it and held it up recognizing it immediately. "Why do you have this?"

"What?" Castiel asked squinting to see what was in Deans hand in the dark.

"Why do you have a condom in your pocket?"

"I don't have a- Gabriel."

"What-? What does Gabriel have to do with this?" Dean asked holding the condom up.

"He put it in my pocket as I was leaving." Castiel sighed.

"He what? How do you know."

"He's not as sneaky as he would like to be. I should have checked. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable."

"It's fine." Dean said sliding it into his back pocket, Castiel didn't comment. "Let's just go somewhere where our brothers haven't tried to romanticize it up." Dean said starting down the hill. Castiel followed behind.

Later, as Dean was driving Castiel home, Castiel turned to Dean and asked. "Was this suppose to be a date?"

Dean only sighed but Castiel was certain he had heard Dean say "yes" and he let the matter drop.

At least Gabriel would be happy now.


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**A/N: The prompt for day 5 was kissing. **

**I actually kind of like how this turned out! **

**Enjoy! **

**-Carly**

* * *

The first time they kissed, they don't really count. It was at a party and only because of a spin the bottle game that really neither of them were playing. Dean happened to walk in between the circles and hit the bottle which just happened to spin and point at Castiel who just happened to be walking by. The drunk players shouted and cheered and crowded around the two of them-both blushing and Dean trying to talk their way out-and wouldn't let them out until they kissed.

So they did.

Just a peck on the lips nothing more, the other people booed for more until Dean punched one saying that their lips had touched therefore it counted as a kiss drunken asshole.

He then stalked off as Castiel hurried to the front door as fast as he could.

* * *

The second time they kissed they were drunk. Sitting in Castiel's old tree house with a bottle of Vodka they had nicked from the Novaks liquor cabinet. They never talked about the first time they kissed, no one brought it up and they all went on with their lives as if it hadn't happened.

Castiel was sitting across from Dean with his legs pulled up to his chest, watching as Dean raised the bottle to his lips and took a gulp, he watched as Dean swallowed his Adams apple bobbing, and he watched as he pulled a face in disgust licking his lips. The affects of the alcohol were causing Castiel to find Dean's lips to be the most fascinating thing ever. Castiel took a drink once the bottle was passed to him, all the while not taking his eyes off of Dean's face and as soon as he was done he set the bottle down and leaned forward to kiss Dean. Dean stiffened in surprise before reaching a hand behind Castiel's neck and fisting one in his shirt to bring Castiel closer. Castiel responded, straddling Dean's legs exploring Dean's mouth. He could taste the Vodka and something that was entirely Dean. They kissed as if they were in a hurry, mouths pressing kisses on jaws and necks, hands running over each other, in hair, on arms and necks and legs.

No they did not have any form of sex that night nor did they ever talk about it.

They both remembered though.

And they remembered liking it.

* * *

The third time they kissed no one was drunk. They weren't at a party or sitting in an old tree house drinking. They were standing in the Winchesters driveway, the hood of the impala up and both looking under it, Dean teaching Castiel the basic of car maintenance 101.

They kissed on accident, Dean standing behind Castiel his face close to Cas' as he explained something. Castiel turned to ask a question and their lips brushed. They stared at each in surprise before Cas turned to look back down and Dean coughed and continued talking, albeit a bit stiffly, as if the accidental kiss had never happened.

The blush on both of their faces said otherwise.

* * *

The fourth time is when they stopped counting. It came after the parking lot, the hill, the movie, and the maybe-that-was-a-date-no-one-knows-for-sure night. It was after school and Dean was in the parking lot, most of the cars were gone and Dean was the only one standing outside. Cas marched up to him as if he had a mission-which he did-grabbed the lapels on Dean's coat and pulled him until their mouths met in a bruising kiss. Dean gasped in surprise, opening his mouth which Castiel took advantage of.

"That wasn't an accident." Castiel said as they broke apart.

Dean grinned and said, "neither is this," before pulling Castiel in for another kiss.


	6. Day 6: Wearing each others clothes

**A/N: Day 6 was wearing each others clothes. **

**Sorry it's so short! **

**-Carly**

* * *

"That's Deans." Sam pointed out.

"Hmm?" Castiel asked looking down at what he was wearing, that was when Dean entered the room.

"Why is Castiel wearing your shirt? Why are you wearing Castiel's shirt?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"What are you talking about Sammy?" Dean asked too nonchalantly sitting down next to Castiel and putting his arm up on the couch behind Cas who instantly leaned back into it. They both stared at Sam who was standing in the door way.

"You are wearing each others clothes." Dean looked down at his shirt then at Castiel's before looking up at Sam and smirking.

"So what if we are? It was dark when we got dressed." Dean replied making sure Sam got the innuendo.

"Ugh, eww, TMI. I don't know what was better, you two not together or you two together."

"You asked Sammy," Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders. Sam threw them a look of disgust before leaving.


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying

**A/N: Day seven prompt was "Cosplaying." But really can you see Dean and Cas cosplaying? I can't, at least without it not being over the top crack and I try to stay away from that. And I'm sorry if it's not up to par as my other ones, I just had a bad day.**

**-Carly**

* * *

"What the hell are you wearing Cas?" Dean asked as soon as he walked into Novaks house one afternoon. Castiel glanced over at Dean while Gabriel sauntered into the room with needles and thread in his hands.

"Away from the model Winchester."

"What are you doing?" Dean asked staring at Cas who looked like he was being swallowed by a big blue and red monster.

"Exactly what it looks like" Gabriel replied smugly turning to Castiel and studying him before holding some pieces of the fabric up. Castiel flinched slightly as Gabriel stuck some pins in to hold up the fabric.

"It looks like you're making some ugly ass clothing."

"It's so I can cosplay, you idiot. But I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Cos-what?"

"It's a costume Dean-o"

"Halloween is months away!" Gabriel turned to glare at Dean while Cas sent Dean "help me" glances his way over Gabriel's shoulder.

"My convention is not. Please go away Winchester, you're ruining my concentration and distracting my mannequin."

"I am here to steal your mannequin." Dean replied.

"I have dibs on him first Winchester. I am his brother after all."

"Therefore you can see him, always. We had plans." Dean glared.

"I'm older."

"The mannequin would like to have in say in what he does." Castiel piped up, both Gabriel and Dean's heads turning to glare at him. "Gabriel I would like this off of me. Now. Use one of the other mannequins that are not real people. Dean, you don't own me." Castiel said starting to take off whatever it was he was wearing. Gabriel looked horrified as pins and fabric dropped to the floor and Dean looked sheepish. "Gabriel, you don't own me either. Come on Dean lets go." Castiel said looking expectantly at Dean while Gabriel was on the ground picking up all the stuff that Castiel had dropped.

"You two are a bunch of jerks." Gabriel yelled at the two of them as they walked out of the house.


	8. Day 8: Shopping

**A/N: The prompt for today was shopping. **

**I imagine this all to take place around Christmas time. **

**-Carly**

* * *

"Did you really have to make me come with you?" Dean groaned leaning his back against the shelf of cards scanning the aisle.

"I can't make you do anything you don't already want to do." Cas replied off-handedly putting the card he was looking at back before reaching for another one.

"Yes you can." Dean muttered, though Castiel had a point, he never did anything he didn't want to do and he had only come along because he wanted to be with Cas. Castiel only smiled, not looking up at Dean but knowing that Dean had caught the smile.

"Do you really need to buy cards for Christmas? Can't you, I don't know," Dean looked around picking up the nearest pack of Christmas cards that looked all the same. "Give them all the same card with the same stupid message?"

"I don't need to send a card to fifty people, otherwise I would." Castiel said taking the small box from Dean's hands and putting it back where Dean had found it. "I'm only sending to a couple of relatives."

"A couple of relatives that don't give a fuck."

"Dean please, You didn't have to come." Castiel sighed turning back to the cards while Dean let out one of his own exasperated sigh before walking further down the aisle picking up cards at random till he was almost at the other end of the aisle.

"Hey Dean!" Castiel heard a female voice call.

"Hey Cassie." Dean replied perking up just a bit.

"Never thought I would see you here." Cassie said cheerfully.

"Yeah, well." Castiel could see Dean shrug, his hands in his pockets.

"You would never come out here when I asked!" She laughed.

Dean only shrugged again.

"You must really like them." Cassie commented.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess I do." He rubbed the back of his neck looking at the ground, Castiel could kind of hear the conversation going on and he couldn't help but feel more than happy at hearing that comment.

"They must really be lucky. I'm happy for you. I'll see you around, Dean?"

"Yeah, defiantly." Cas came up to Dean as he waved good bye to Cassie.

"Ready to go?"

"Jesus, Cas! I need to get you a bell or something." Dean said mostly joking. "There's my Christmas present for you."

"Thanks" Castiel dead panned at the joke smiling. "I've got what I needed."

"Then lets get this show on the road." Dean said starting to walk. Castiel smiled and followed.


	9. Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

**A/N: The prompt of the day was Hanging out with friends. I think Jo would totally be the one asking those kind of questions. And in case you didn't know, Andy is one of the other "special" children from Season 2. **

**-Carly**

* * *

"First things first, is he good in bed?" Jo asked seriously with a hint of playfulness in her eyes as she sat down in the chair across from Dean.

"What-?"

"No, no, no Jo! Do not want to hear those details. TMI. Don't answer the question Dean, I'm warning you." Andy moaned covering his ears and shaking his head like a child.

"I don't want descriptions Andy, it was a yes or no question and that's all he has to answer." Jo said looking over at Andy before turning her attention back to Dean. "So is he?"

"I'm not talking about this Jo."

"Oh come on. Think of it like a little early Christmas present to me! You don't have to give me anything else, unless, of course, you've already gotten me something. Then you should give it to me."

"Always the charmer Jo." Dean deadpanned.

"So he is good!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"But you didn't deny anything."

"She does have a point there," Andy piped up.

"And this is the reason I never hang out with you guys. You're all a bunch of jerks."

"Jerks that you love." Jo said smiling in a sickly sweet way and swatting his arm. Dean only glared.


	10. Day 10: With Animal Ears

**A/N: The prompt was "With animal ears" **

**Guys this is day 10! I can't believe it's already been 10 days! It's just flowen by! 20 more days left of this! I'm glad you enjoy it and thank you for the lovely reviews I've been getting! I'm sorry they've been short! I just can't seem to write more then this! I'll try to make them longer! **

**-Carly**

* * *

"Cat ears? Really? Jesus Cas. You really got to stop letting Gabriel make you do this stuff." Dean said as soon as Castiel walked into the room.

Castiel only glared at Dean before dropping down beside him not saying anything.

"Why do you let him?"

"I don't let him."

"Well why else are you wearing-that!" Dean motioned to Castiel's head.

"You underestimate my brother Dean." Cas muttered glaring icily in front of him.

"Oh come on." Dean placed an arm around Castiel's shoulders. "I do not underestimate your bro-" Gabriel then bounded in the room placed a pair on Deans head and ran out cackling. "Get that look off your face." Dean said without having to look at the smirking face of his boyfriend.

"You /do/ underestimate my brother Dean." Castiel said with a teasing tone.

"Shut up Cas. Animal ears are not a good look. Not even on me."

"So egocentric." Cas deadpanned.

"Shut up." Dean took the animal ear head-band off of his and Cas' head. "Let's set these things on fire."

"Do /not/ set those on fire!" They both heard Gabriel yell.

"We'll do it outside." Dean grinned leaning over to kiss Cas. "You are a bad influence on me Dean Winchester." Cas said before getting up.

"A loveable one!" Dean called out to Cas' retreating back. Gabriel snorted in a different room.

"You better not be burning those!" Gabriel called after a few seconds once he heard the door close behind the two other boys.


	11. Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

**A/N: The prompt of the day was Wearing kigurumis. **

**I had to look up what a kigurumis was. Dean and Cas would never ever in a million years wear one. That's my thought on that. **

**-Carly **

* * *

"What's Gabriel doing this time?" Dean asked as he watched Gabriel scurry around the Novaks house with pieces of fabric always clutched in his hand.

"Making some animal-"

"kigurumis!"

"-Costume for someone." Castiel said as if Gabriel hadn't interrupted him.

"I really gotta stop coming to your place, dude."

"You love it here Dean-o!" Gabriel shouted.

"At least he's not making you wear it." Dean said.

"He's going to." Castiel replied.

"Let's get you out of here before that happens."

"Oh come on Dean-o, you're going to take away my mannequin?" Gabriel asked popping into the room.

"Do you always listen in on our conversations?"

"It's kind of hard not to when you're both so loud. Mainly you big boy."

"Mind your own business." Dean growled. Gabriel shrugged.

"Let's go Dean."

"Not so fast Cassy. You still gotta try this on for me."

"Use a none living mannequin Gabriel. Let's go Dean." Dean didn't hesitate.

"You're boyfriend is bossy." Gabriel commented.

"It's great for bed." Dean said winking as he passed by Gabriel.

"I'd like to see that sometime." Gabriel said waggling his eyebrows. Dean gagged shouting Gabriel a glare before he walked out the door.

* * *

**Casismyfavorite: adfkjlasdfknad you're like the second person to say that to me and I just can't anymore! Thank you so much! What did I do to deserve such nice reviews from you?!**


	12. Day 12: Making Out

**A/N: Making out was today's prompt. **

**Ugh, I don't know how to do kissing! I just don't sorry.**

**-Carly**

* * *

The night had started out innocently enough. Just the two of them and a movie at the Winchester house hold. Well it started out as innocently as it can get with two pretty horny teenage boys. Dean, as usual, had his arm thrown across the back of the couch while Castiel, as usual, had his head on the arm and was leaning towards Dean. It was the closest the two came to cuddling.

It started when Dean seemed to move closer as if he wanted more contact with Castiel. It started when Castiel responded by shifting closer to Dean. It started when they looked at each other like they were in some clichéd romantic comedy and dean dipped his head to kiss Cas. Just a peck on the lips. It started when Castiel shifted so that he could deepen the kiss, Dean moving so that he could run his hands over Castiel's arms. Castiel ran a hand through Dean's hair nipping lightly at Dean's bottom lip taking advantage of Dean opening his mouth slightly.

Pretty soon the movie was completely forgotten as Dean nipped and licked his way down Castiel's jaw and neck as he leaned over Castiel who was laying on the couch now. Castiel letting out little breathy moans squirming slightly trying to get as much contact as he could possibly get. Dean attacked Castiel's lips again as Castiel brought one hand up to Dean's neck to pull him in as the other hand went to tease a little at the bottom of Dean's shirt his fingers ghosting across Dean's stomach. Dean pulled away breathing heavily. Castiel took control to push Dean up so that Castiel was now straddling Dean, bringing his hands to Dean's face kissing him again. Dean responding eagerly his hands coming to grip at Castiel's hips as Castiel grinded down causing Dean to moan into the other boys mouth. Dean could feel Castiels smirk against his lips as the other boy did it again.

"Jesus Cas." Dean was able to grit out as he ran his hands underneath Cas' shirt and up his chest. Castiel smirked again before nipping lightly at Dean's lip before moving to kiss down Deans neck.

"Oh god, no. Really you two?" They both turned to see Sam trying not to look at the two of them. They were both a sight to behold, Castiel still straddling Dean turning only his head hands still in Deans hair. Dean hips thrusting up slightly one hand still on Cas' hips the other under his shirt. Both faces flushed, both breathing heavily, their hair a mess, and their shirts wrinkled and twisted around their bodies.

"Hey-a Sammy." Dean was able to say smiling a bit shyly at his brother.

"You two better fix yourselves before mom and dad walk in here." Sam said.

"Shit." Dean all but pushed Castiel off of him running a hand through his hair and straightening his shirt. Castiel doing the same thing, both of them barely straightening themselves out as the Winchester parents walked into the house.

"Hello boys" Mary Winchester greeted them both with a smile, John Winchester nodding in their direction.

"Hey mom and dad."

"Hello Mr. Winchester, Mrs. Winchester." Castiel greeted stiffly.

Mary Winchester gave the boys a knowing smile before following her husband upstairs to their room.

"You're so lucky they weren't the ones walking in on you two. Though I can't say the same for me. Excuse me while I go and try to forget that."

"It could have been worse!" Dean called to Sam's retreating back.

"Ugh, do _not_ want that image Dean!" Sam groaned stomping up the stairs.


	13. Day 13: Eating Ice Cream

**A/N: Eating ice cream was the prompt of the day. **

**I got kind of carried away, with cuteness. Sort of. **

**And the ending? You can think what ever you want to think about it. **

**-Carly**

* * *

"Ta-da!" Dean said coming back into the room and sitting down next to Castiel.

"Why-?"

"Why not, Cas?"

"Because it's freezing."

"Therefore it won't ever melt!" Castiel gave Dean a look that said _you're ridiculous_

"It's ice cream."

"Yes, I do know that. I got it. I wanted it."

"Yes, but it's freezing in your house."

"Yes, you did mention that but it's not going to stop me from eating ice cream."

"You're going to die of coldness Dean."

"Nah." Dean said around a mouthful of ice cream. Castiel shook his head in slight disgust. "Oh, come on. Don't give me that look Cas."

"That is very disgusting Dean."

"What?" Dean asked swallowing. "Ice cream is? Ice cream is not disgusting, it's not as good as pie, but it's not disgusting. If you think ice cream is disgusting then I don't think I can know you anymore."

"I really rather not see the ice cream in your mouth as you're eating it, Dean."

"Oh come on it's all part of my charm." Dean said around another mouthful of ice cream smiling at Castiel. Castiel eyed him wearily.

"How are you not cold." He asked changing the subject.

"I'm just not." Dean shivered slightly. "Okay, maybe a little."

Castiel rolled his eyes before taking the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over the two of them.

"Now will you eat the ice cream Cas?" Dean asked waving a spoon full around Cas' face.

"Fine," Cas rolled his eyes before taking the bite off of the spoon.

"See? Good. Even when it's freezing in the house and outside." Dean said proudly.

"I'd rather not die because of you."

"You're not going to freeze to death, Cas."

"What happened to your heater anyways."

"Dad doesn't want it on. Something about money and how it's the perfect temperature in the house anyway. I don't know." Dean said around, yet another, spoonful of ice cream. "Here." Dean held out another spoonful for Castiel to eat.

Castiel took the bite, shivered and pulled the blanket up to his chin and leaned into Dean. "I don't understand how you're not that cold."

"I'm warm blooded." Dean said.

"Good for you," Cas said distractedly trying to make himself comfortable.

"More ice cream." Dean held out the spoon again and Castiel took it without a second thought before trying to make himself comfortable again.

"When is your family going to be home?"

"Parental units are gone until midnight and Sam should be home soon. He had a date with his girlfriend." Dean waggled his eyebrows at the last bit. Castiel didn't say anything, only taking the bite of ice cream that Dean was offering him.

"So that means I can do this-" Castiel leaning to kiss Dean. "Without anybody catching us anytime soon."

"That is exactly what that means." Dean said kissing Castiel, tasting the ice cream they had both been eating on his lips.

* * *

An hour and a half later Sam came home to find Dean and Cas sitting on the couch together, a blanket over the both of them, their faces flushed and hair a mess, and an empty tub of ice cream on the floor by their feet. Sam didn't say anything and neither did the two other boys.

Castiel wasn't _that_ cold anymore.


	14. Day 14: Genderswapped

**A/N: Genderswap be todays prompt. **

**The closest I've come to even reading genderswap was "The Mirror" By JennCloud. So yeah, I don't really do genderswap. Even the little bit I wrote was odd for me. **

**-Carly**

* * *

"Cas?" Dean asked in his mostly-asleep state.

"Right here." A distinctly female voice said to Dean's left.

"Cas?" Dean turned to find what he would have imagined Cas if he had been a girl. "When did you turn into a girl?" He-she-did the same head tilt questioning look thing.

"I've always been a girl, Dean."

"Have you? hmm."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Wha-? Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Dean said sitting up and rubbing his eyes and looking back at Castiel who was still a girl. "Seriously, though, when did you turn into a girl?"

"I've always been a girl Dean. Are you sure you're fine? Do I need to get your mother?"

"I'm fine Cas. Just, I don't know, I guess I thought that dream was realer then it actually was."

"That can happen." Castiel (?) nodded solemnly.

"I-I just thought you were a guy." Dean shook his head laughing at the thought.

"I'm not." This Cas said straddling Dean's thighs and running a hand through Dean's hair. "I've never been a guy." She (he?) whispered before kissing Dean.

"Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean."

"Wha-?"

"You were dreaming."

"Huh?"

"Dean, are you okay?" Castiel-the real Castiel- came into focus.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Just curious." Castiel said looking away from Dean. "What-what were you dreaming about?" Dean smirked.

"You think I was having a sex dream?" Castiel didn't say anything. "You do don't you! Wondering if it was between you and me."

"I don't know what goes on in your mind Dean."

"You'd like to know wouldn't you."

"You don't have to answer Dean, I was just curious." Castiel said glaring at Dean.

"I was dreaming about you. But you were a girl." Castiel did his head tilt thing. "You woke me before anything could happen though."

"Good." Dean laughed.

"Jealous of yourself?"

"It wasn't actually me." Dean laughed again.

"You are jealous of my dream version of you. Never took you to be the jealous type."

"I'm not." Castiel replied.

"You so are."

"Dean, please stop." Dean couldn't help but laugh before kissing the frown off of Castiels face.

"You have no reason to be jealous. Did I really just say that? You're turning me into a sap. Before I grow a vagina along with dream you, let's get out of here. Food?"

"Food." Castiel answered getting up from the couch they had been sitting on.


	15. Day 15: Wearing Different Style Clothing

**A/N: Day 15! I'm halfway done with this thing guys! Holy smokes, it seems surreal! I've never written anything this long! Though Ad Libitium comes in first with the most words I've ever written for anything. ALSO I've never written so much for one fandom! That amazes me! Usually I'm so all over the place and can never actually finish really anything! **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and enjoy the next 15 days! **

**-Carly**

* * *

"How did I get talked into this again?" Dean asked moodily.

"My brother can be-very persuasive." Castiel said standing next to Dean.

"But I look like I'm going to kill someone."

"That was his plan, yes."

"I don't want to get arrested because I'm standing on the street corner looking like I'm going to kill someone."

"Dean." Castiel turned to look at Dean. "Gabriel wanted the 'thirties mobster look'" Castiel said using air quotes. "I am sure we have achieved that look. So, yes. We do look like we're going to kill someone, but we are not going to get arrested."

"Are you sure."

"Positive." Castiel said looking Dean straight in the eye making Dean feel slightly awkward.

"If we do, I'm blaming you and your brother."

"I would blame my brother too." Dean burst out laughing.

"When you say stuff like that, then I can see how you two are related. Sneaky, both of you." Castiel only shrugged looking at the watch he was wearing.

"Five minuets. Then we leave?"

"Leave now?"

"Now is good."

Gabriel wasn't all that surprise to see the two of them leave. He was watching them from a distance. It wasn't like he actually needed them for anything he just liked embarrassing his little brother and his boyfriend. It was what older brothers did after all.


	16. Day 16: Morning Rituals

**A/N: I feel like I was suppose to do both sides but I decided that Cas' would pretty much be the exact same. **

**-Carly**

* * *

Deans morning ritual has always been the same. Get up, eat something, and go to school, hopefully not forgetting Sam. He's done that before, it didn't go over too well with his parents. But now with Cas added in the picture some things have changed. Just a little bit.

Instead of hitting the snooze on his phone alarm, he'll instantly check to see if Cas had replied to the text he had sent before he fell asleep. He'll wait for texts while he's eating, getting dressed, brushing his teeth, even while he's driving Sam to school. No one says anything about Deans new obsession with checking his phone or the fact that it is constantly going off.

When he gets to school he all but runs to his locker where Cas will be waiting for him and starts talking as if they had never stopped.

Sam only grins a knowing grin at Deans retreating back before going off in his own direction.

* * *

**Edit: I hope this shows up this time! Sorry about that I don't know what happened because it made it look like this had shown up! **


	17. Day 17: Spooning

**A/N: Okay so they aren't exactly spooning but it's still some sort of cuddling. **

**I'm going camping today so there won't be an update tomorrow but you will get two on Sunday! Yay! **

**-Carly**

* * *

"Dean, why don't you wear the gloves I got you?"

"Because I'm inside Cas."

"You were just outside." Castiel pointed out. Dean didn't say anything just flopped down on his back next to Castiel on the bed and threw an arm over his eyes. "Are you okay Dean?"

"Fine. Just, shh. Please?" Dean lifted his arm after a minute to see Cas was still sitting there looking at Dean. "You can be really fucking creepy, you know that? Get down here." Dean grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him down so that he was laying next to Dean.

"What are we doing Dean." Dean groaned slightly.

"I'm tired so I'm sleeping. Or would be if you'd stop talking."

"Have you not been sleeping well at night Dean?" Dean looked to see that Castiel had propped himself up on one elbow and was staring worriedly down at Dean.

"I'm just tired Cas." Dean said dragging Castiel down again so that now Cas had his head on Deans chest. "Can't a man be tired and want a nap every so often?"

"They can if they actually do something." Castiel sarcastically replied.

"Not in the mood Cas. Just sleep." Dean said replacing the arm over his eyes.


	18. Day 18: Doing Something Together

**A/N: So I was camping, that is why you didn't get this yesterday. Hopefully you'll get a second chapter today? If I can write it. I'm tir****ed. **

**Know what? You will get it. I will write it. **

**Meanwhile enjoy this chapter. **

**-Carly **

* * *

One night in the middle of February Castiel found himself walking behind Dean as they both quietly navigated their way through the deserted hallways of the community swimming pool.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Castiel asked once again.

"As sure as I am in the fact that I'm going to live on Mars." Dean teased.

"That's not very sure." Dean stopped and turned to give Castiel a big grin.

"C'mon, Cas. These are Sammys keys so that he can get in here whenever he wants. It's okay."

"It is okay for Sam. We are not Sam."

"Obviously. I /can/ tell the difference between me and my brother. And you and my brother for that matter." Dean added as an afterthought with a shiver. "C'mon, we're going to be fine Cas. Think of it like an adventure. Besides you want to be here. You wouldn't have come otherwise." Castiel sighed. Dean was right, he did kind of like the thrill that came along with sneaking into the pool in the middle of the night.

"Go on Dean." Cas sighed in a sort of surrender. Dean gave him another grin of his before turning around and heading towards the pool again.

When they got to the pool area Dean stripped to his underwear and jumped in without a second thought. Castiel hesitantly followed suit glancing over his shoulder at every little noise that came along with an indoor pool.

"Cas, it's okay." Dean said treading water in the middle of the pool.

"I know Dean, just-"

"Get out here Cas." Dean swam to the edge of the pool looking up at Castiel. "You'll be fine." Castiel only looked out into the darkened pool. "Don't worry about drowning. I can always kiss you awake, right?" Dean gave Cas a wolfish grin before heaving himself out of the pool.

"I don't think that would work Dean." Dean shrugged before reaching out for Castiel.

"What are you doing Dean?" Castiel tried to back away but Dean was faster.

"Getting you into the pool one way or another." Dean said as he practically dragged Castiel the few inches to the pool edge. "Either you jump in or I push you in. Your choice. I'll give you to five. One-"

"Dean!"

"Two-"

"Really, Dean?"

"Three-"

"Fine."

"Four-"

Splash.

"How the hell did you learn that? That was, like, perfect!" Dean said after Castiel surfaced from his almost splash free dive. Castiel gave a small grin and shrugged.

"Swim lessons." Was the only explanation he gave. "Now Dean, are you going to get back in here?" Dean grinned and jumped back in the pool.


	19. Day 19: Formal Wear

**A/N: I said I would put out two today and I am! Though it may not be the same day for you it's the same day for me. It counts.**

**Go with it. **

**-Carly**

* * *

"Dean, Hi!"

"Hey, Anna-"

"So glad you could make it!" Anna continued as if Dean hadn't said anything. "You look good! Sorry, I've got to go! Castiel is somewhere around here." Anna said before hitching up the bottom of her skirt around her knees so that she could make as speedy of a getaway as one could in a wedding dress.

"Bye, Anna." Dean trailed off, watching her run away.

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas, hey. What's going on with Anna?"

"She wanted to see her Fiancé."

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"When has Anna ever followed the rules?" Dean couldn't argue with that.

"I feel like I'm going to suffocate in this thing." Dean said pulling at the tie he was wearing.

"You look good though." Castiel said removing Dean's hand from the tie and smoothing his hand over it before resting it on the lapel of the jacket and looking up at Dean.

"Never said I didn't." Dean said giving Castiel a cheeky grin. Castiel gave Dean a weary smile while brushing off a piece of invisible dirt. "Are you okay Cas?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine Dean. Just a bit tired."

"We'll cut out early then?" Dean asked, Castiel smiled.

"During the reception." Dean gave Cas a chaste kiss.

"Let's go find our seats. I don't want to know what would happen to us if we missed the actual getting married part of the wedding." Castiel nodded his agreement following Dean.


	20. Day 20: Dancing

**A/N: Has it really already been 20 days? Holy crap! I'm amazed I've kept up with it! **

**It hasn't seemed like I've been writing this for 20 days. **

**I'm so glad people seem to be enjoying this! **

**10 more days left. I'm going to be sad when I finish this.**

**-Carly**

* * *

It was ten and according to Anna it wasn't that late and everybody can suck it up and continue dancing until they keel over from exhaustion.

Lovely.

After two hours of girls his age, tipsy older women and even some men who were more then a little drunk trying to drag him out to the dance floor Dean had finally found himself a little corner where a plant shielded him from the view of the dance floor and basically everyone that was there at the reception.

It's not that he didn't like dancing...

Okay, yeah, he hated dancing.

He detested it.

He was only there because of Anna and Castiel, and he wouldn't want to feel the wrath of both Anna and Castiel if he just up and left.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Dean jumped slightly.

"Hiding." Dean said peaking around Castiel and the bush to see if anyone from earlier had somehow followed Castiel to Dean.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why? And why do you keep looking around like someone is going to get you?"

"Because someone is going to get me." Dean replied over dramatically. Castiel gave Dean one of his /you-are-going-crazy/ looks. "Do you know how many people have asked me to dance? Many. It was really creeping me out. Especially when I think an uncle of yours, who I may say has had one too many drinks, asked me to dance with him. When I say ask I mean drag me to the dance floor with him."

Castiel looked at Dean seriously for about a second before tipping his head back and laughing. Dean scowled at him.

"Glad you find my pain enjoyable."

"Sorry Dean. It's just- well it is very funny." Castiel said once he got himself calmed down enough to talk.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh away." Castiel did finally stop laughing out loud though Dean could still see the laughter in his eyes.

"You're cute when you pout." Castiel said sitting down in the chair next to Dean. Dean rolled his eyes.

"How did you find me here anyways?" Dean asked changing the subject.

"I know you Dean. Plus, Anna saw you come over here. Pointed me in the direction."

"She /does/ have eyes hidden all over her body."

"That would be really creepy Dean."

"It would be explain you."

"What?"

"Nothing Cas." Dean peaked around the plant to get another look at Anna who was in the middle of the dance floor. Her dress spun out slightly as her new husband twirled her. She was laughing and having a good time. "She looks happy." Dean commented.

"She is. He makes her very happy."

"That's good." Dean said turning to Cas to find him looking at Dean. "What?"

"Nothing Dean." Castiel said turning his head away blushing. "Do you want to leave now? Anna has given her grace for us to leave. She said something about the two of us moping around here was ruining her mood." Dean grinned.

"I've been ready to get out of here since it started. Let's go."

Dean jumped up and grabbed Castiels hand dragging him around the dance floor and out the door to his car. They breathed in the outside air just glad to be out of the dance room. Neither of them ready to actually get in the car and leave, so they both laid on the hood of Dean's car and listened to the music from where they had just left drift out through the open front door.

After a few songs had played Castiel suddenly hopped off the hood of the car and held out his hand. Dean sat up gave Castiel a confused look.

"Come on." Castiel said.

"What?"

"Come on." Castiel repeated beckoning Dean with his hand. Dean just looked at the other boy. "Come on Dean." Castiel walked up and took Deans hand and dragged him off the car.

"What are we doing Cas." Dean asked as Castiel placed his arms around Deans neck.

"Dancing." Castiel replied, "Indulge me." He added after seeing the look on Deans face. Dean let out a laugh before resting his hands on Cas' hips.

"Fine." Dean said as they started to slowly turn in a circle. "This has got to be the most girly thing I've ever done."

"You'll survive Dean." Castiel smiled at him leaning in to kiss Dean.


	21. Day 21: Baking

**A/N: Headcannon: Castiel does most of the baking. **

**Nine more days! **

**-Carly**

* * *

"Dean, no."

Dean stopped with his hand halfway into the bowl of frosting.

"Dude, you're not even looking." Castiel turned away from the opposite counter to look at Dean.

"Dean, no." He repeated.

"Not cool dude."

"If there is some left then you may have some, but I need enough for the cake."

"Fine." Dean leaned up against the counter. "Why are you making a cake anyways? You don't need to woo me anymore and if you /did/ want to woo me you know pie is a better road to take."

"Don't be so presumptuous Dean. It's not for you." Castiel said turning back to the bowl he was using to mix ingredients together.

"Way to make a guy feel good Cas. What are you making it anyways?"

"It is Gabriels birthday tomorrow." Dean hummed coming up next to Castiel.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"You can stand over by the door."

"Wouldn't that be less helpful." Dean smirked.

"Always the narcissist." Castiel absently said looking at the recipe and then reaching for an ingredient that was by him.

"Are you making it from scratch?" Castiel nodded. "Why?"

"I always make it from scratch."

"You're like a goddamn pilgrim Cas."

"You like the cake Dean. Not as much as pie but, in your own words, it was pretty damn close."

"You made that?"

"Yes."

"Well it was really good and almost as good as pie. And I like it when you swear." Dean came up next to Castiel.

"Hm." Castiel said looking at Dean. "Please leave me alone. You are distracting me and I don't think you would like the wrath of Gabriel if I messed this up. I'll come get you when I'm done." When Dean didn't move Castiel sighed and physically turned Dean and pushed him out of the room leaving flour handprints on his back. "I'll get you." Castiel said more forcefully before turning around and getting back to work. Dean sighed in resignation and went to the Novaks living room.


	22. Day 22: In Battle SidebySide

**A/N: Short. Really short. Ehhh oh well. **

**-Carly**

* * *

"Okay Cas, here's what we're going to do."

"Dean-"

"You're going to follow me-"

"Dean!"

"Just listen Cas."

"Dean, it's-"

"No. Don't say it. You want to beat them don't you?"

"Well yes, but-"

"No buts."

"Dean!"

"What?"

"Relax."

"No-!"

"It's only a game of capture the flag with our brothers."

"Exactly why we shouldn't relax."

"Yes, you should. I know where their flag is."

"How?"

"I have my ways"

"Seriously Cas. How?"

"I'll go get it. You wait here, I'll be back. Don't do anything too rash."


	23. Day 23: Arguing

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say. Usually I do but I don't now. **

**-Carly **

* * *

"I've been thinking Cas."

"About?" Castiel asked absently flipping through a text book.

"About school." This peaked Castiels attention and he turned his head to look at Dean.

"What about school, Dean?"

"Well." Dean leaned foreword placing his arms on his knees interlacing his fingers together and placing his chin on top of them. "I don't think it's for me."

"What do you mean?" Castiel turned his whole body around so that he was fully facing Dean.

"Well, I don't know. I just never felt like school was for me."

"Okay-" Castiel said slowly. "And-?"

"And well," Dean cleared his throat. "I'm thinking, I don't know, aboutmaybedroppingout."

Castiel didn't say anything and Dean was hoping that maybe he hadn't heard him.

"Why Dean?" Castiel finally asked.

"I'm just done with the whole school thing."

"Many people by this stage are"

"But, I don't know, it just feels different."

"We're almost done, just a couple more months."

"I don't know, Cas." Dean rubbed the back of his neck looking anywhere but at Cas who was staring intently at him. "I just- I just don't like school. Never have. So why not drop out and get my GED on my own terms."

"Oh, I don't know Dean, maybe because we're almost done with school anyways." Castiel repeated.

"I know, I know. But-"

"Dean" Castiel interrupted. " I don't understand why you want to drop out now? Aren't you on track to graduate anyways, it doesn't make any sense to drop out now. "

"Yeah but- it's just, school isn't my thing!"

"You keep saying that, but I'm not understanding."

"I wasn't expecting you to." Dean spit out, his defensive side coming out.

"Dean, there's no reason for you-"

"Cas, just stop right there. I don't want to hear it."

"You're not letting me-"

"I'm just going to go Cas." Dean said picking up his stuff and starting towards the door.

"Dean, wait!"

"No Cas. I don't know why I even told you. I just knew you would act like this."

"Act like what, Dean?"

"Like this!" Dean waved his indicating to all of Castiel.

Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say. /I/ was just trying to understand your thinking and then-"

"And then what? I became brash, I exploded? What?"

"Exactly Dean! And now I don't even know-" Dean cut Castiel off by holding up a hand.

"I'm going to go. I'll see you later Cas." Dean said slamming the door behind him.

Castiel clenched his jaw and fists trying to curb his want to hit something or someone (read: Dean)


	24. Day 24: Making Up

**A/N: Sorry about this being a day late but stuff happened yesterday and I just wasn't in the mood to write it. But here it is! **

**Ta-Da! **

**Yay! **

**I'll just be a day behind it's no big deal.**

**-Carly**

* * *

Castiel was confused. Of course he was confused! Dean hadn't let Castiel talk or ask any questions, he had jumped to some conclusion-what, Castiel had no idea- and had ran out of the house. Which wasn't very surprising considering it was Dean but, still, Castiel wasn't about to let this go. But Dean wasn't making this easy for him. He was clearly avoiding him going out of his way just so he wouldn't have to talk to Castiel. The day after when Castiel had tried to talk to Dean and Dean had all but run away he had thought that maybe Dean had to get somewhere quickly-no that's a lie, Castiel _knew_ that Dean was avoiding him. Castiel knew even before Dean had left his house, if that was even possible.

Castiel had to get smart with this. He had to corner Dean and make sure Dean wouldn't be able to get out.

"We could always kidnap and tie him up for you." Balthazar had suggested the second day once Dean had beat a hasty retreat when Castiel had shown up. "You two are in to that kinky stuff right?" Castiel shot Balthazar a tired glare.

"That won't be necessary Balthazar." Balthazar had only shrugged popping a pretzel into his mouth.

"Suit yourself, then."

What Castiel had to do was to get Dean alone. Maybe he would actually have to take Balthazar up on the kidnapping.

Luckily it didn't have to come to that. Luckily all Castiel had to do was go the Winchesters house when Dean _and_ Sam were there, key word being Sam. Otherwise Dean wouldn't have opened the door. Castiel knew from experience.

"Oh hey, Cas." Sam said when he opened the door. He seemed nervous, he kept glancing behind him and he only held the door open enough for Castiel to see half of his body and head.

"Sam-"

"Sorry, but Dean's not here right now."

"Yes he is Sam." Castiel said not believing Sam for a second. "I can hear him."

Castiel was only guessing but his guess was confirmed when he heard a muffled "fuck" from inside the house. Sam let out a defeated breath before opening the door further and stepping aside.

"He's in his room. Please talk some sense into him."

"I'm going to try Sam."

"Good. Because if he won't listen to me, he'll listen to you." Sam held out an arm in the direction of Deans room as if Castiel needed to know where to go-he didn't. Castiel nodded to Sam and went to Deans room and found the door to be closed.

He knocked on the door and listened. When he didn't hear anything after a few seconds he knocked again.

"I know you're in there Dean." This time he heard a soft sigh. "Dean I just heard you. Can you open the door? Please?" He didn't hear anything. "I just want to talk."

He had an ear pressed up against the door to try to see if he could hear Dean in the room, so when Dean opened the door suddenly Castiel stumbled forward almost hitting Dean. Dean instantly went to his bed leaving Cas standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Dean asked moodily.

"I want to talk."

"So talk."

"Why are you mad at me Dean? What did I do?"

"What did you do? Do you not remember the other day?"

"I do. But I don't understand what I did to piss you off so badly. I was trying to understand and you just-got mad."

"There's nothing to understand Cas. Is that all you wanted to say? If so please get out." Dean got up and stood by his door waiting for Castiel to leave.

"No."

"What?"

"No. I'm not going to leave until we fix this."

"There's nothing to fix Cas." Dean growled.

"Yes there is. You've been ignoring and avoiding me this past week."

"No I haven't, I've just had stuff to do." Dean looked down at the floor.

"Stop lying to me Dean!"

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are! And frankly I'm done. Now, we're going to talk no matter how much you fight me on this."

"There isn't-"

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"I told you-'

"You told me your lies. I want the truth." They both glared at each other.

"I'm done here."

"No you're not." Castiel said grabbing Dean's arm before he could walk out of his room. Castiels voice softened as he said. "Please Dean. Just talk to me. Please?" Dean turned to look at Castiel.

"What do you want me to say Cas?"

"I want you to help me understand why you want to drop out so close to graduation."

"I don't know Cas. It was just a passing thought. Nothing special. That's it."

"You said you had been doing some thinking, that's not just a passing thought."

"So I had thought about it, big deal. I've decided against it. Happy?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Happy?"

"Well yeah." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck not looking at Castiel again. "Look Cas. I did some thinking. Some _more_ thinking. And I came to the conclusion that you're right. We're already so close to graduation it would be stupid of me to drop out right now. I can suck it up for the next couple of months."

"Dean-" Castiel started.

"Besides, if I dropped out I wouldn't get to see you everyday." Castiel let out a laugh as Dean grimaced. "God I'm turning into such a girl. Do you have anything else to say so that this chick flick moment can be over? Please? For the sake of my masculinity."

"Yes Dean. It can be over. I accept your apology for being a dick the past week. But please don't do that again."

"I'll try not to. Can't promise anything." Dean gave Cas a small smile.

"We'll work on that." Castiel returned the smile.


	25. Day 25: Gazing Into Each Others Eyes

**A/N: Five more days left! *screams* **

**Anyway, the countdown begins! mwhahahaha**

**-Carly**

* * *

Class started off normal enough. As in Dean didn't know anything and Castiel did.

The problem with this class though was that Dean and Cas sat across the room from each other.

The other problem was that Crowley taught this class. He was just Crowley there was no mister tacked to the front of his name, he made that very clear the first day of class. He was the mysterious teacher no one knew anything about and he was the teacher no one messed with because Crowley didn't take any crap from any snot nosed teenager, his words.

The real problem was that Dean didn't know what was going on right at the moment and was trying to secretively send /help me/ looks Castiels way. Dean was usually good at paying attention in this class, if only just for the class period because he could have Cas explain to him later but right now hadn't been paying attention and was completely and utterly lost. Not something you want to be in Crowleys class.

Finally after Dean had spent the better part of five minutes the people around him noticing what he was trying to do, he finally caught Castiels eye.

/what?/ Castiel mouthed while trying to still focus on what Crowley was telling the class.

Dean gave Cas a frantic look waving his hands over his desk.

Castiel narrowed his eyes in a questioning look glancing up to where Crowley was writing something on the white board.

/I don't understand/ Castiel tried to tell Dean.

/Help/ Dean gestured frantically to his desk again.

Castiel looked at Dean in confusion.

Then someone one cleared their throat causing Dean and Castiel to look toward the class room.

"Now if you two lovebirds are done gazing into each others eyes. Can we get back to the lesson?" Castiel blushed and looked down at his notebook paper and nodded, Dean looked Crowley in the eye and gave a tight nod. "Good. Now what was I talking about. You, tell me." Crowley said his attention going to some other student.

Dean could just ask Cas later on.


	26. Day 26: Not Getting Married

**A/N: Sorry this didn't come out yesterday. I have some stuff going on in real life. **

**But do not fear! Here it is! **

**I had fun writing this! **

**-Carly**

* * *

"'night Cas." Dean said giving Castiel one last lingering kiss before shutting the door behind him.

"Are you two married?" came a soft little boyish voice from behind Dean.

Dean quickly turned around, taking a step back at the shock of seeing a little boy standing behind him looking up at him with curious brown eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our house?" Dean asked glaring down at the little boy who didn't look away.

"Are you two married? My parents are married and they kiss like that when my dad goes to work." The little boy said plainly not looking away from the very confused Dean.

"/Who/ are you?" Dean asked again kneeling down so that he was eye level with the kid.

"My name is Jesse." He said a flash of pride going across his face.

"Okay Jesse. What are you doing here?"

"Are you married to him?" The boy-Jesse-asked ignoring Deans question.

"Listen kid-"

"I'm not a kid." Jesse protested.

"Jesse, I'm not married. I don't think I'm ever going to be, got it?"

"Then why did you kiss him like that?"

"Because-" Dean started to say before stopping because he had no idea what to tell the kid, though he could easily tell the kid that Cas was his boyfriend. Because Cas /was/ his boyfriend.

"Is it because you love him?" Dean was shocked into silence. Usually he had some form of witty comeback even with little kids-it was usually a more school appropriate comeback-but this time Dean couldn't help but stare at the kid with his mouth open and mind blank.

"Um-uh." Dean open and closed his mouth like a fish, licking his lips he tried to begin again. "Uh, Jesse-"

"There you are Jesse." Sam said walking up and breaking, easily, the most awkward moment Dean had ever found himself in with a little kid.

"You know him?" Dean asked hoping that the kid wouldn't bring up their conversation because that wasn't something Dean wanted to continue talking about.

"Yeah," Sam said looking down at Dean. "He's the kid I'm watching tonight."

"How come I didn't know about it." Dean said standing up. "He scared the cr-uh" Dean glanced at the kid "living daylights out of me. He scared the living daylights out of me."

Sam laughed while Dean glared at Sam.

"I did tell you about it."

"No you didn't" Dean protested

"I did. And then you told me to 'leave you alone' and you proceeded to kick me out of the room in a very unorthodox method. I had to go wash my eyes out with bleach."

Dean snickered at the thought. Sammy had come into his room earlier and tried to tell him something but Dean, being the ass that he was, had chased his brother from his room by proceeding to kiss Castiel like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow adding in some very heavy petting and some pornographic moans. He wished that he could have seen his brother run from the room but he had a squirming Cas under him that had all his attention.

Sam glared at Dean.

"Come on Jesse let's go back to the living room." Sam said, still glaring at Dean.

He lightly pushed Jesse in the direction of the living room. The kid went grudgingly still staring up at Dean until he couldn't see Dean anymore without turning his head 180.

"I hope to God that you didn't corrupt him."

"Don't worry Sammy, he's still the same innocent kid." Dean assured Sam placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sam looked at the hand and then back to Dean.

"I don't know you sometimes." Sam said shaking his head and getting out of Deans grip and heading toward the living room where the kid was peeking around the corner.

* * *

"Are they married?" Jesse asked as soon as Dean had gone back to his room and Sam had entered the living room.

Sam stopped in his tracks and stared at the kid.

"Are they married?" Jesse asked again.

"Dean and Cas?" Sam was finally able to chock out. Jesse nodded and Sam started to laugh at the thought.

"No, no they aren't. I don't think Dean will ever get married." Sam said sitting on the couch. "Come on lets finish the movie." he said patting the cushion next to him. Jesse climbed up on to the couch.

"Are they in love?" He asked and Sam nearly spit his drink out, it instead dribbled down his chin, as he looked at the kid sitting next to him. He hastily swallowed before replying.

"That's something you need to ask Dean."

"I did. He didn't answer."

"He never will. Just, uh, focus on the movie." Jesse nodded and turned his attention back to the movie playing on the TV and didn't ask anymore questions.

After Jesse had left Sam went up to Deans room.

* * *

"Same innocent kid?"

"What?" Dean asked in defense.

"Are they married? Do they love each other?" Sam teased in a poor redemption of Jesse.

"Ugh, Fuck you." Dean said throwing the closet thing he could reach-a pen-at Sam who laughed and avoided the pen by shutting Deans door.


	27. Day 27: One One of Their Birthdays

**A/N: At first I had a hard time figuring out what to write for this day. I honestly kind of freaked out because my mind was blank. I went on the 30 day otp challenge tag on tumblr just to try and figure something out. (it didn't help.) but then the idea hit me and I ended up having so much fun writing this! **

**-Carly**

* * *

It's his birthday. So what? No one makes a big deal out of it because Dean doesn't make a big deal out of it. He stopped when he was about ten and realized that it was just really fucking embarrassing when the teacher made him stand up and had the class sing to him and all he wanted to do was melt into the floor or disappear. So he stopped telling people when his birthday was and people stopped asking and eventually no one could seem to remember when Dean Winchester turned a year older, he just did.

That was until he met Castiel and secrets started spilling out of him like his life depended on it. Dean told Castiel things that he hadn't ever told anyone else-and if those talks ever came to light he would deny the hell out of them-and one of the things that came out in these ramblings of his-yes these were ramblings-was his birthday. But it was one of those things that one said in passing and forgot about the next second. It had come out as naturally as when he had gone around telling people when he was younger and he didn't really think much of it, Castiel had only hummed in acknowledgement and the conversation went on.

So when January 24th came around Dean didn't think much of it because he never did. He said thanks when his parents and brother told him happy birthday and gave him his first present and special birthday breakfast-which his mom should have stopped calling it that years ago but no one was going to argue with her-and then he went off for another boring, but ordinary, school day.

"Hello Dean," Castiel greeted him when Dean got to school.

Dean answered with a smile and quick kiss and a "Hey" before the two of them started walking down one of the hallways of the school.

The day passed same as the one before it. Nothing was different but Dean still sat on edge in case someone had found out about his birthday and was going to tell the whole school. Which wasn't likely because Dean didn't tell anyone-except Castiel but he doesn't remember that-so school passed uneventful and finally it was over.

Dean was standing by his rinky dink car-he always stared in aw at his dads impala-when Castiel came up.

"Happy birthday, Dean" Castiel said before kissing the very paralyzed Dean. Well he seemed paralyzed because as soon as the last word had left Cas' mouth Dean had frozen up and stared at Castiel not responding to the kiss at which caused the other boy to look at Dean in confusion and ask "did I do something wrong?"

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

"You told me."

"No I didn't. I don't tell anyone that."

"You told me. The other day."

"Are you sure?"

Castiel nodded, "Positive." Dean continued to stare disbelieving at him.

"You did Dean." Castiel placed one hand on Deans neck and let the other run down Deans arm to his hand. "Besides Sam would have told me when he told me that you don't like it when people acknowledge your birthday."

"So Sam told you?"

"No. You did." Castiel said stepping in closer to Dean. "But I listened to Sam."

"You didn't have to do anything Cas." Dean says. Castiel leans up to lightly kiss the slightly taller boy.

"I didn't."

"You didn't?" Dean asks. Castiel shakes his head.

"I /didn't/ do anything."

"Did you get me anything?" Castiel shrugs as if to say, maybe. "You better not have gotten me anything." Dean warns while Castiel smiles.

"Then I guess you won't get the pie-"

"Pie? Pie is involved?" Castiel shrugged again.

"It was, until you half threatened me."

"If pie is involved then you better give it to me." Dean said smiling at Castiel.

"I don't know-" Cas starts looking up at Dean who is glaring at him and all Cas can do is laugh which only makes Dean glare harder-if that's even possible-and blush slightly. "Of course you're going to get the pie. I was going to give it to you whether you wanted it or not. Though I can't imagine you not wanting it."

"You're terrible, you know that right?" Dean growled pulling Castiel closer so that he could kiss him. Cas just laughed into the kiss.


	28. Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

**A/N: My excuse this time is...I totally forgot about it :D **

**Anywho, I kind of need the break from writing to be honest. **

**For real this time, I would like to thank fire-of-fire on tumblr for giving me the suggestion of "staring contest" **

**Also, I don't know if I'll be able to get a chapter up tomorrow, I move into my dorm on Sunday so I'm doing major packing/last minute buying stuff, and then I don't know if I'll be able to get a chapter up on Sunday because of the whole moving in and possible doing stuff with new people that I'll meet there. (hopefully) But if you can bear with that then I think you can bear with me not posting much once school starts. Sorry, but that's fact. I do have some projects I'm working on so I'll try to finish those as soon as possible but once those are done don't expect too much from me. Sorry. **

**Wow that's heavy... ENJOY THE CHAPTER :D**

**-Carly**

* * *

"How are we going to figure it out this time?" Dean asked leaning against the counter with his arms crossed looking straight at Castiel.

Castiel shrugged returning the intense look Dean was giving him. "I think we have exhausted all forms of challenges with each other that would be acceptable at this time." Dean tipped his head back and laughed because Castiel _would_ say it like that and Dean couldn't help but let an affectionate laugh at. Espically at the look Castiel was giving him.

"Sorry Cas." Dean said, his laughter calming down. "But the way you said that, and then that look-okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Castiel's face softened and Dean could see the hint of a smile on it. Dean gave Cas a big grin prompting the full smile out of him. The two continued to look at each other as if looking at each other from across the small kitchen might help them come up with some new way to figure out the problem.

"What are you two doing?" Sam asked when he came into the kitchen to rummage through the fridge.

"Nothing Sammy." Dean said as he always did when he didn't want Sam in the room.

Sam peeked his head over the top of the fridge door to look between Dean and Cas. "Okay." Sam said completely unconvinced "So the intense staring contest you two have going on doesn't mean you're waiting for me to leave the room so that you two can somehow ravish each other here in the kitchen?"

"Gross Sammy." Dean said turning his gaze to his brother with a look that seemed to ask _what-goes-on-in-your-mind?_ then he turned to Cas. "I got it!"

"Got what Dean?" Sam asked.

"Staring contest." Castiel seemed to debate the idea for a little bit before promptly nodding.

"What are you two doing? What does a staring contest have to do with anything?" Sam asked staring the two other boys who had no started their staring contest and weren't paying Sam any attention. Sam looked between the two now silent and still boys before shaking his head and muttering on his way out. "You two have the weirdest relationship I have ever seen."

A few seconds after Sam had left the kitchen he could hear Dean let out a shout of glee. "Ha! You have to pay this time. Let's go." Sam could hear Dean start to leave the room before stopping. "Don't you dare-Cas-stop, right now. Stop-ugh fine. Next time, okay?" Sam watched from his position in the living room as a smug looking Castiel left the house while Dean tried and failed to glare angrily at Cas' back.

"You are so whipped." Sam said laughing when Dean passed.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean growled grabbing his jacket before letting the door shut behind him.

Sam basked in the fact that Dean had neither agreed nor disagreed with Sam' statement meaning that Dean was, in fact, whipped.


End file.
